We have to what?
by A THREE
Summary: A new mission is set and cross-dressing is on the agenda. But when Kurama is chosen as a lovely 'wife', everything backfires. Now, a FEMALE Kurama and friends must win back the fox's manhood.
1. A mission of drag

We have to what!??? By Paige of athree  
  
Disclaimer- The YU-YU Hakusho guys do not belong to us( although we wish Hiei & Kurama did () Says Paige- This is not a yaoi, even though it may seem like it. It has some gender confusion, especially with Kurama. Lyn- Ooooo! I can't wait to hear this one! Nicole- You mean read. Lyn- Oh, yeah. Paige- Ignore them & enjoy!!  
  
" Your guys' mission is to kill the demon known as Rikashi. He owns a castle here in the Demon Realm. Apparently, a lot of human & demon women have been disappearing lately & we know who has been stealing them." Koenma explained. Yuusuke stopped combing his hair.  
" Who?" He asked. Koenma smacked his forehead.  
" Have you not been listening?! Rikashu has! He has guards go out & find women & then bring them back to the castle!" Koenma shrieked. Yuusuke shrugged.  
" Do you have the location of his castle?" Kurama asked. Hiei wasn't listening to any of them. The only thing he was listening to was that voice that spoke whenever Koenma did. It was high-pitched & it was driving him crazy.  
".That's where it is. Now go." Koenma was saying. Hiei spotted a jar on the self behind Koenma. A fairy fluttered around inside mocking Koenma. Hiei chuckled.  
" Hiei? What is it?" Botan asked. Kuwabara laughed loudly.  
" Yeah, shrimp! What is it? Was that a small cry of terror as you know this Rikashi person has got to be taller than you. I mean who isn't. You're so-" Kuwabara began to say. Hiei glared at him.  
" If you want to keep you vocal cords, then do NOT finish that sentence!" Hiei snarled, his hand flexing, ready to rip out Kuwabara's vocal cords. Kuwabara gulped & luckily didn't finish that sentence.  
" Hiei. What were you laughing about?" Botan asked again.  
" That fairy. She's mocking Koenma." Hiei replied. Koenma whirled in his chair & opened the jar. The fairy flew out, her little wings gleaming  
" This is WingGleam, the princess of fairies. She is accompanying you on the mission 'cause she kno-" Koenma stated, but the fairy grew impatient.  
" Whatever. It's about time you let me out, little brat! If I had to witness another Oh-my-father-is-spanking-me sessions, I would DIE!!!" WingGleam retorted. The others roared with laughter, Koenma hurriedly pushed them out of his office.  
  
~Hours Later~  
They finally reached the castle. It towered over them like a mountain. A black, gigantic, moving mountain.  
" Ewww.. It's organic." WingGleam said, staring up at huge castle.  
" Organic?" Kuwabara looked puzzled.  
" Yeah, organic! In other, simpleton words, it's alive. Don'tcha know anything?" WingGleam snapped.  
" Uhhhh." Kuwabara stared at her, his jaw slack.  
" I thought so. Idiot." She muttered.  
" She has the same temper as Hiei." Kurama remarked. They approached the castle. Something around 100 guards guarded the door. Yuusuke gulped.  
" How are we gonna get in?" He asked. Kurama shook his head..  
" We can't. there is no possible way to get in without getting killed." He reported. WingGleam fluttered towards the gate.  
" WingGleam, no! Come back!" Botan yelled. WingGleam ignored her & kept going. After a minute or so of hovering, she returned.  
" What Koenma said was true. Rikashi has hundreds of women going into his castle." WingGleam said.  
" Well, HOW ARE WE GONNA GET IN?!" Yuusuke cried.  
" Don't yell in my ear & I don't know." Kurama shot back, covering his ringing ears. WingGleam whispered something in Botan's ear. Both of them laughed.  
" What?" Hiei yelled.  
" We have an idea!!" WingGleam replied.  
" What's your idea?" Kuwabara asked, curiosity building up inside him.  
" You guys have to dress.IN DRAG!!!!!!!!" WingGleam & Botan giggled loudly.  
" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" all of the boys screamed.  
~Fifteen minutes later~  
"No, no, no!! Absolutely NOT!!!" Yuusuke cried.  
" I'm outta here." Hiei jumped into a tree.  
" Hiei! Come down! Please!" Botan begged sweetly, walking under the tree.  
" NO!!! Wench, I said NOOOOO!!!" He growled. WingGleam pointed a finger at Yuusuke.  
" What are you going to do?" Yuusuke asked nervously, while backing up. A beam of light shot forth from the fairy's finger & hit Yuusuke. When the dissipated, Yuusuke was in a dress, had longer hair, & longer nails.  
" AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" He screamed. His voice was now higher. Yuusuke screamed again. Kurama doubled over with laughter, his red hair falling over his shoulders. Hiei jumped down from the tree to see what was going on & burst into laughter when he saw the now feminine Yuusuke. WingGleam shot a beam at both Kurama & Hiei. Both appeared in dresses, Hiei with longer hair, both with longer nails.  
" AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" They screamed, realizing with another scream that their voices were higher too. Kuwabara was having a field day. He was rolling on the ground, pounding the dirt with his fist, laughing hysterically.  
" I don't get shot! Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe!!" Kuwabara could barely breathe.  
" Why not?" Hiei yelled, although his voice was less threatening now.  
" He's too ugly." WingGleam replied. Kuwabara's laughs turned into sobs.  
" Now what?" Kurama asked as WingGleam put a bow in Hiei's hair.  
" You go inside the castle!" Botan replied, much more cheerful than the three 'girls'.  
" What about you? You're a girl!" Yuusuke pointed out.  
" Me & Kuwabara are backup." She answered, still cheerful.  
" Let's go then." Yuusuke said. Yuusuke, Hiei, & Kurama took a step, tripped, & tumbled down a hill to the castle.  
~CH.2 COMING SOON (~ Nicole- (transforms into HULK woman & smashes Paige's new Red Hummer) Paige- NOOOOOO!! Lyn- Don't end a chapter then. Paige- God@#$%it!!! Seeya soon! 


	2. Mia has been picked

Ch.2 We have to What?! Disclaimer- The Yu-Yu Hakusho boys don't belong to us, but WingGleam does, so if you use her, we'll sue you!! Paige- This is Ch.2. So far the boys have only reached the tip of the iceberg that I have in store for them. Lyn- (laughing hysterically) Nicole- What is wrong with you, psycho? Lyn- I'm reading this and it's soooooooo funny!! P & N- Psycho.  
  
Ch. 2- " Ouch. These high-heels are going to be the end of me!" Hiei yelled. Kurama huffed.  
" Get used to it." Kurama mumbled. Hiei tripped, his dress swishing forward.  
" God (bad language has been censored due to it's severity)!!!" Hiei cried. Yuusuke whirled to face him. The Ningen batted his long eyelashes at the fire Koorime.  
" Now dearest Hiei. If you go around cussing like a sailor, the enemy will suspect something fishy." Yuusuke warned. Kurama doubled over with laughter.  
" You sounded just like Botan right there!" Kurama chuckled. Hiei hiked up his dress and marched off as dignifying as he could (he was tripping because of the high-heels and they were hurting his poor widdle toes). They slowly approached the guarded castle doors. The guards eyed them like hawks eyeing unsuspecting prey. Kurama paused to stare up at the castle and was struck on the back of the head by a guard.  
" Ow!!" Kurama cried as she fell to the ground.  
" Get going, you (profanity is wrong)!" the guard barked. Kurama, stunned by the blow and the usage of bad language, slowly rose to his feet and quickly joined his friend.  
" That hurt!" he wailed. Hiei snickered.  
" Poor baby. Did 'she' get hit on the head? Awwww.." Yuusuke taunted. Kurama responded by smacking the crap out of him twice. Yuusuke rubbed his sore cheek, wondering how the kitsune learned how to hit that hard.  
" You know, out of the three of us, Kurama easily passes for a woman." Hiei muttered. That remark earned him a sore, red handprint on his face.  
" Ow!! That really hurt, fox!!!" Hiei roared. A guard ran over to them.  
" Go that way, (female dog word)!" the guard yelled, pointing with his spear.  
" Jeez, what is it with these people and their incisive use of cuss words?" Kurama wondered out loud. The other two shrugged. They entered a huge, lavish throne room. On the throne sat a tall demon. He was at least 9 feet tall, had a red tint to his shoulder-length black hair, and a face to die for. The Yu-Yu 'girls' stood in line, where about 50 other women stood.  
" So is he picking a wife?" Hiei asked Kurama.  
" I guess. Oh.. We shouldn't use our real names. Use a fake name. Okay?" Kurama replied. The two nodded. All three were hit over the head.  
" Be quiet, wenches!!" a guard snapped. Rikashi stood.  
" Ah.My beauties." He exclaimed. Yuusuke gagged and was rewarded with another whack over the head.  
" Ouch!! Quit or I'll tear you to shreds!" Yuusuke snarled. Rikashi approached him.  
" Feisty, eh?" Rikashi murmured. Yuusuke smiled.  
" You haven't seen 'feisty' yet." Yuusuke said. He meant that he would fight Rikashi, but Rikashi didn't quite travel the same road as Yuusuke's thinking. Rikashi thought Yuusuke was talking about 'in bed', which caused the Lord Of The Castle to smile at Yuusuke. That in turn caused Hiei to laugh hysterically into his sash. Rikashi's attention turned to Hiei.  
" Oh, and you're a joker. Well, I like all types of women." Rikashi said to the Koorime. That remark silenced Hiei. Rikashi began up and down the line, staring and evaluating the women. When he passed Kurama, he stopped.  
" And what is your name?" he asked, smiling extremely warmly at Kurama. Kurama thought of a name quickly.  
" Mia." Kurama answered.  
" Mia. That's a cute name. Hmmmm. My decision is made. I have picked a wife." Rikashi announced.  
" Really? Who?'' Kurama asked, although he had a hint, but feared the answer. Rikashi slipped an arm around Kurama's waist and pulled him close.  
" You, Mia." Rikashi whispered. Nooooooooo!, Kurama thought. His eyes grew larger than dinner plates. Hiei and Yuusuke laughed into their sashes.  
" M-m-m-me?!" Kurama stammered.  
" Uh-huh." Rikashi nodded. Kurama's next sentence was cut-off as Rikashi pressed his lips against his. Hiei and Yuusuke burst into laughter, which quickly cut short as guards whacked them in their heads.AGAIN!!! Rikashi picked up Kurama (who was too dazed and stunned to resist) and began to walk off.  
" Oh, and guards. You may have your pick of these girls." Rikashi voice rang out. Hiei and Yuusuke turned around. Two guards stood there, smiling evilly.  
" OH DEAR!!!" Yuusuke cried. One guard threw him over his shoulder.  
" AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Hiei ran. The guard chased him. He ran past the guard that had certain Ningen Spirit Detective over their shoulder. Hiei tripped again. His high-heels were caught in a crack.  
" These (profanity towards shoes) high-heels!!" Hiei screamed. The guard lifted him up and over his shoulder.  
"Nooo!" Hiei yelled. " I am NOT YOUR TOY!!!!!" The guard apparently thought that this. He roared with laughter. Sadly, the three 'girls' were carried off, two kicking and screaming and one still dazed, to be subjected to whatever awaited them.  
  
------------------------END OF CH.2---------------------  
  
Paige- I await your responses and you'll await Ch.3!!!!! 


	3. Guards shall pay and Hiei makes jokes

We have to what?! Ch.3  
  
Disclaimer- Please don't sue! We have done nothin' wrong!!  
  
Says Paige- Ch.3 is up!!! Have some hilarious good times!!!  
Nicole- I can wait! I can't wait! Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala!  
Lyn- And the girl can carry a tune!  
Paige- You are all crazy!!  
L & N- You too, Paigey!!!  
  
Ch.3- Hiei and Yuusuke were thrown onto the floor of a room. Hiei's highheels fell gratefully off of his sore feet. The two guards laughed hideously. Hiei and Yuusuke looked at each other. Both gulped. A guard grabbed Hiei's arm.  
"Hmmmmm... She's kinda muscled... You work out?" The guard asked. Hiei sweat dropped.  
"Yeah, and if you don't mind...STOP TOUCHING ME!!!" Hiei yelled. The guard let go, laughing at Hiei's words. The other big, stupid guard was chasing Yuusuke around the room.  
"Come to daddy, sweetheart!" He yelled.  
"No way, honey..." Yuusuke called back. Under his breath, he muttered, "You big, stupid, gay, ogre." Hiei was getting annoyed and, surprisingly, bored with the guards advances.  
"I'm being hit on by an idiot. Now I know how Yukina feels every time that big lug hits on her." Hiei whispered. Yuusuke tripped and landed on Hiei.  
"AHHHHHHHHH!!" Yuusuke cried as he fell on Hiei.  
"AHHHHHHHHH!!" Hiei cried as Yuusuke fell on him. They landed in a heap.  
"Get off... Kumi!!" Hiei yelled. Yuusuke looked shocked as Hiei quickly made up a girlish name for him.  
"Sorry...Juni!!" Yuusuke shot back. Hiei looked even more shocked.  
"How dare you call me that infernal name, Yuusuke Urameshi!!!" Hiei snapped.  
"Because I can, Hiei!!" Yuusuke yelled.  
"Who's Yuusuke and Hiei!? "A guard asked. The two 'girls' turned.  
"Ummm... My boyfriend!" Yuusuke replied. "Hiei is her guy, but I hate Hiei!! He's too short and his temper stinks. Plus, he can't beat up a fly!!" Hiei glared at Yuusuke.  
"Well, Yuusuke Urameshi is sooo stupid. He fights like a dunce, argues like a child, and he is an (think of a donkey and fill in Hiei's word)!!!" Hiei screamed at Yuusuke.  
"He is not!!"  
"Is too!"  
"Is not!"  
"Is too!"  
"Oh!! I can't take it any more!" Yuusuke yelled. "I hate dresses, I hate horny guards, and I HATE LITTLE, STUPID KIDS NAMED HIEI!!!!!!" As Yuusuke bellowed those words, Wing Gleam's spell on him vanished. He stood in the room, glaring at Hiei. Wing Gleam's spell on Hiei had disappeared as well. The two boys glared at the guards.  
"Whatdaya say we get rid of these guards? Huh, Hiei?" Yuusuke said.  
"I couldn't agree more, Yuusuke. I was getting sick of people pinching my (donkey again) !!" Hiei snarled.  
"Good... SPIRIT GUN!!!" Yuusuke fired the blue wave of energy at the guards, who yelled as they evaporated.  
"Well that certainly felt good." Yuusuke laughed.  
"That's all good and dandy, Yuusuke, but we have to find Kurama before he is forced to do the unthinkable with that demon." Hiei informed.  
"Unthinkable??" Yuusuke questioned. Hiei just stared at him.  
"Ohhhhhh... Ewww!! That is so gross!" Yuusuke cried.  
"I hardly think Kurama would appreciate having a demon's you-know- what shoved into him." Hiei continued.  
"Stop making me think about that happening!! It's so gross!!!" Yuusuke yelled. Hiei smirked; glad he was grossing out Yuusuke.  
"Just think Yuusuke... Imagine how Kurama would cry out." Yuusuke glared at the smirking Koorime.  
"Now you're doing it on purpose." Yuusuke said. Hiei just kept his smirk on his face.  
"Well, let's go and find him." Yuusuke muttered. The two ran off to save their comrade.  
  
-------------------End Ch.3--------------------- Paige- (giggle) Hiei and Yuusuke are going to save Kurama, but will they get there before the unthinkable happens? Kurama Fans # 1-10000- They had better or we'll kill you!!! Paige- Help me!!! 


	4. They have a small setback

We have to What?! Ch.4  
  
Disclaimer- DON'T SUE US!!!!!!! WE'VE NUTHIN' WRONG!!!  
  
Says Paige- Okay, now the two boys have to save the third cross dresser.  
Kurama Fan #1-1000- RAMA IS NOT A CROSS DRESSER!!!!  
Lyn- They're right...  
Nicole- How did 1000 of Kurama's psycho fans get past security?  
Paige- However they got in, get them out!  
(security walks in and removes all fans)  
Lyn- Thank the Holy Lord!!!  
Paige- I hate fans that try to kill me 'cause I do something they don't like... But I love the others!!  
  
Ch.4- Kurama snapped out his semi-confusion. Where am I?, he thought. He moved his legs, but stopped when they bumped against a large chest. Kurama's eyes widened. He slowly looked up. Rikashi looked down at him.  
"Hello, Mia." Rikashi whispered.  
"Um...Hello..." Kurama managed to squeak. Rikashi smiled warmly. Kurama gagged inwardly. God, have mercy on my soul and please don't let him touch me, Kurama prayed silently. His prayers were shattered as Rikashi leaned and tenderly kissed. Warning sirens went off in Kurama's head. He couldn't let Rikashi do this!! It was sick, wrong, gross... Kurama stopped thinking when Rikashi deepened the kiss. Kurama's brain screamed so loudly that he was sure Rikashi heard it. Kurama pushed Rikashi away.  
"Um... Don't you think this is... oh, I don't know... too fast?" Kurama stated. Rikashi threw back his head and laughed loudly.  
"No, my beautiful Mia... I think it is too slow... Should we speed up?" Kurama just about fainted. As a matter of fact, he did. ---------------------Meanwhile--------------------------  
Yuusuke and Hiei climbed the stairs with minor setbacks. First, there were the guards. They were positively everywhere. Hiei was surprised that they weren't swamped with dead guard bodies. Second, there were so many doors!! On the first floor, there were at least 27 doors. They both getting tired of looking in each and every room. Third, where were Kuwabara and the others? They must've known that spell would wear off and their assistance was needed!! Hiei sliced through three guards.  
"Rikashi is the lord of this castle, so he must be at the top!!" Yuusuke yelled. Hiei nodded.  
"Do you think that the unthinkable is happening to Kurama?" Yuusuke asked.  
"Let's not think about it, okay? Just thought of Kurama naked and being raped by giant demon fills me with utter disgust." Hiei remarked.  
"Jeez! Could you be any more blunt?"  
"Yes. Now shut up. Big places get me annoyed."  
"Ooooo... Is Hiei paranoid?"  
"Does Yuusuke want an emergency sex-change?"  
"No!"  
"Then that's your answer."  
"What if I said yes?"  
"Then I would've given you an emergency sex change, and next time... Don't push your luck." Hiei warned. Yuusuke was silent.  
"Let's just hurry up. There's no telling when the spell over Kurama will fade." Hiei finished Yuusuke gulped. I hope nothing happens to Kurama that might scar him for life, Yuusuke thought. As they ran, they noticed a door opening. Rikashi walked out carrying an unconscious Kurama.  
"Kura-"Yuusuke was cut off as Hiei pulled him into a room.  
"Shut up!! Do you seriously want that guy attacking us?!" Hiei snarled. Yuusuke was silent. Rikashi passed.  
"Make sure no one bothers me!!" Rikashi yelled.  
"Yes sir! Oh, and there seems to be two male intruders who were dressed up as women. They were apparently with Mia." A guard reported.  
"I know. I know who they are and who Mia is, but all I have to do to have my wife is a little... changing..." Rikashi answered. Hiei and Yuusuke looked at each other.  
"Uh oh..." they whispered. Their plans had backfired and now Kurama was in danger of staying feminine forever. --------------------------End Ch.4-------------------- Paige- I rain supreme! Once again I have successfully left off at a cliffhanger!! (gets hit by Nicole) OUCH!! Nicole- That's for leaving off at a cliffhanger. Paige- I want to say something:  
NICOLE!! HAVE FUN IN D.C!!! I LOVE YOU!!! 


	5. Arrival and shock

We have to What?! Ch.5  
  
Disclaimer- Yu-Yu Hakusho does not belong to us. Everything else does though!  
  
Says Paige- Hey loyal fans that I love so much! So in this chapter I plan to have a big surprise and a huge problem (with Kurama of course)!! So, fans... If anything happens that you don't like... DON'T KILL ME!! I beg of you!  
Nicole- Paige... They are fans. If they kill you, then this story will never get finished and I am pretty positive they want to read the final chapter.  
Lyn- Yeah! So, don't go blasting off into outer space 'cause you're worried about your life.  
Paige- I have no clue what you just said, but okay!  
  
Ch.5- Hiei raced up down the stairs. Yuusuke was right behind him. Actually, Yuusuke was way too close to him and Hiei kept kicking him every time he lifted his legs to run. A tick formed on Hiei's head.  
"Yuusuke!! Back off!! Don't you think you are just way too close?!" Hiei finally snapped. Yuusuke thankfully backed off and Hiei leapt through the air, landing on an over hanging ledge.  
"Where do you think that youkai took Kurama?" Hiei asked as Yuusuke caught up with him.  
"I don't know. Come to think of it... Don't you think Kuwabara and Botan, not to mention that little twerp who dressed us in drag, should be here by now?" Yuusuke's reply was another question. Hiei snorted his response. He gracefully leapt off the ledge, landing far out in front of Yuusuke. Yuusuke stopped momentarily to catch his breath. Bad idea. The wall exploded, sending the Spirit Detective falling into the Fire Koorime.  
"I have arrived to save the day!!" Kuwabara shouted triumphantly, holding out his Rei Sword like a baton. He looked around. "Hey, where is everybody?"  
"Down here, you dolt!!" Yuusuke yelled as he detangled himself from Hiei. Hiei leapt on Kuwabara, dragging the surprised idiot down to the ground, where he proceeded to clobber his face in. Yuusuke ran to Kuwabara's defense and pried Hiei off. Hiei, in turn, backhanded Yuusuke into the wall.  
"Don't touch me." Hiei snapped.  
"Fine." Yuusuke said. "Who would want to anyway?"  
"What was that?"  
"Nothing, paranoid shrimp." Yuusuke backed up as Hiei unsheathed his katana.  
"Boys!! We have to save Kurama!!" Botan cried.  
"Yeah! Before he becomes a woman!!" WingGleam yelled. They nodded and ran off. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The dungeon~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"LET ME GO!!!!!!!! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!!!!!!! IT'S NOT RIGHT!!!" Kurama screamed as eight youkai forced into a tank. "LET GO OF ME!!!! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! HEY!! DON'T TOUCH ME THERE!!! QUIT TOUCHING ME!!!!!!!" Kurama yelled. Rikashi smiled as Kurama was placed in the tank. Kurama pounded against the tank, his screams barely audible. A liquid flowed in to the tank. Kurama screamed frantically. The liquid rose quickly; soon it was above his waist. Kurama pounded against the tank, trying vainly to shatter the tank and free himself.  
"Make sure his friends don't get here until the transformation is complete." Rikashi ordered.  
"Yes sir!" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Up three flights of stairs~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kuwabara, Yuusuke, Hiei, Botan, and WingGleam hurriedly made their way down the steps to the dungeon.  
"Look down!! I think we have finally been spotted!" Botan yelled. She was right. About one thousand youkai were running up the stairs towards them.  
"I've got it." Hiei leapt down at them, becoming a whirlwind of silver steel. Blood and guts flew everywhere as Hiei landed in the center of the youkai.  
"EEEEEWWWWWWWW!!!" the two girls chorused. Hiei rejoined them, miraculously untouched by gore.  
"That was so awesome." Yuusuke complimented. Hiei just smirked. They kept running. Soon the gates to the dungeon loomed over them.  
"Why does it seem that we are going to descend into Hell?" Yuusuke asked.  
"Beats me Urameshi." Kuwabara replied. Hiei kicked the gates open. Another door loomed in front of them.  
"This is getting ridiculous! Rei Gun!" Yuusuke shot out the blue blast of energy, destroying the doors.  
"Nice one!!" Botan congratulated. They stormed into the dungeon. Rikashi stared at them.  
"Oh... Hello. You must be Kurama's friends." He stated.  
"Ya know... If you knew that we where guys, why didn't you tell us? Then, we wouldn't have had to dress in drag." Yuusuke retorted. Rikashi smiled broadly.  
"I thought it was funny."  
"I'll show you funny, wise guy."  
"Ignore him... Where is Kurama?" Hiei asked. Rikashi's perpetual smile widened.  
"Oh... Your friend is here. More or less." Rikashi answered.  
"Whatdaya mean, ' More or less'?" Yuusuke asked.  
"He could be a she by now...." Rikashi said simply.  
"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!??????????" the five yelled loudly. Rikashi's smile widened even more.  
"Ya know, if you continue to do that, I'll rip your face off." Hiei snorted. Rikashi began laughing.  
"I preferred the smile." WingGleam whispered. Rikashi moved aside.  
"Look for yourself." He said. The five looked, even though they kind of dreaded to. Kurama was in a tank, just floating there. But, Kurama looked different. It looked like he had....  
"OHMIGOD!!!!!!!!! KURAMA IS A WOMAN!!!!!!!!!!!" Botan screamed. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Ch.5~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Paige- Hoped you enjoyed (choke) Lyn- (choking Paige) HOW COULD YOU!? I LOVE KURAMA AND KNOW HE'S A SHE!!!!!! Paige- Fans... I'm sorry, but it will get better...Unless if Lyn kills me. Chow!! 


	6. Shock and determination

We have to what?! Ch.6  
  
Disclaimer- Is this even necessary? Anyway Yu-Yu Hakusho doesn't belong to us blah blah blah...Rikashi does blah blah blah ...Hey look! A TURKEY!!!  
  
Says Paige- Oh! I love all of my fans!! Anyway some of my loyal fans asked a few questions or stated a matter that I will discuss...  
*Sareph: In some fanfics, Yuusuke's Spirit Gun is actually Rei Gun in the Japanese version (I think), which means the same thing as Spirit Gun. It is just more Japanese sounding.  
*Kbs- I make up or get them from a Japanese dictionary the names of my personal characters names. Like in my new fanfic ' Tournament of Memories', the peoples' names are Hakyoku (catastrophe), Kyuketsuki (vampire), Ningyo (mermaid/merman), and Fushicho (phoenix). Rikashi's name is just one of the very innumerable names I come up with on a daily basis.  
*Whowhenwhatever- I really, really need that repellent!!! Okay. I have covered the matters and now I'm pretty sure you guys want to actually read the fanfic. Okay... Here it comes.  
  
Ch.6- "AUGH!!!!!!! HOW COULD YOU MESS WITH KURAMA"S GENDER???!! THAT IS SOOOO SICK!!!!!!!!" Yuusuke screamed. Rikashi just smiled. Hiei was too stunned to move. He had seen Kurama only an hour ago, and he had been a man then... Now he was a she??? Hiei didn't know what expression to have on his face: disgust, shock, wonder, or the ever-popular facial Yuusuke expression, WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON!!!!??? Kuwabara had a nosebleed. Apparently seeing his friend as a woman, a rather cute and well...um... huge one caused the hentai to get an explosive nosebleed. Kurama just was floating in the tank, unable to say anything about his...err...her predicament. Rikashi shifted and Yuusuke saw his hand rising towards a large, flashing, fluorescent blue button. Yuusuke pointed his finger at Rikashi.  
"What are you doing?!"  
"Pressing the release button. Why? Don't you want you friend out?"  
"NO!! WE want the MALE Kurama back!! Not the FEMALE Kurama!" Yuusuke snapped. Botan glared at Rikashi.  
"How could you? You have to be completely heartless to switch a person's gender against there own will!" Botan yelled. Rikashi laughed.  
"What can I say? I'm a youkai. A true youkai. Not like your black haired friend or Kurama... I have no ningen feelings. Only greed. Sorry, babe, but I. DON'T. CARE." Rikashi pushed the button. The liquid in the tank drained and the hatch opened. At first, it looked like Kurama was unconscious or unresponsive, but the kitsune's eyelids twitched. The green orbs opened slightly and Kurama stepped out of the tank. Kurama stood still, the green eyes adjusting to all of the shapes and lights. Yuusuke's eyes locked with Kurama's. The luminous eyes widened as they registered who Yuusuke was.  
"Yuu...suke?" Kurama whispered. Yuusuke turned red, noticing that Kurama's voice was completely like a woman's voice. It was soft, kind, and a tad seductive, but then again, Kurama was a kitsune.  
"Uh...Kurama? Have you looked at yourself lately?" Yuusuke realized he just confused Kurama even more.  
"Why? What's wrong with me?" Kurama asked, stepping closer. Hiei's shock vanished. He stared at Kurama long and hard. Kurama met his gaze. Hiei saw Kurama suddenly look embarrassed.  
"Please stop looking at me. For some reason, when you look at me, I get really uncomfortable." Kurama stated. Hiei's shock returned. He gaped at Kurama, unable to tell the now feminine kitsune what had happened. Botan calmly walked over to Kurama. Yuusuke noticed, with a start, that the once tall Kurama was now shorter than Botan.  
"Wow. Botan's tall now..." Kurama said.  
"OH MY GOD!!!!! YOU"RE A BLONDE!!!!!" Yuusuke heard himself shout. Everyone glanced at him. "I'll shut up." Botan placed her hands firmly on Kurama's narrow shoulders.  
"Now, Kurama. This will be quite a shock to you, like it was to all of us, but... Rikashi...turned you into a woman." Botan said. Kurama didn't bat an eyelid, for a few milliseconds. Kurama glanced down. Yuusuke saw Kurama's eyes widen. Kurama's hand raised and a scream pierced the air. Hiei snapped out of his shock as his formerly male friend screamed. Kurama panicked.  
"AUGH!!!!! OH MY GOD!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" Kurama cried. The kitsune collapsed. Rikashi began to laugh his horrible laughter.  
"Well, that was very comical... I never thought Kurama would react that way." Rikashi laughed. Kuwabara finally stood up.  
"Ya know... Generally when people attack my friends, I whip their butt. But, you have crossed the line. You kidnap beautiful women and then have the gall to swap my friends gender?! I think I speak for all of us when I say you're dead meat!!!" Kuwabara yelled. For once in his entire life, Kuwabara was right.  
"I'll never forgive you! This is the weirdest thing I've ever heard of and it happened to my FRIEND!!! Now I'm not an emotional guy, but you have definitely touched a nerve." Yuusuke snapped.  
"My dragon shall feast upon your burnt flesh, vile youkai." Hiei snarled. Plants erupted from the corner. Kurama had found a weed growing in the wall and now Kurama had completely overgrown the walls with it.  
"YOU. SHALL. NOT. LIVE. ANOTHER. DAY." Kurama's feminine voice was contorted into an evil, demonic voice. For once in his long existence, Rikashi felt fear as the Yu-Yu Hakusho glared at him, weapons held high, and a fiery mission to destroy him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Ch.6~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Paige- Don't worry fans... I love Kurama too much to live him as a woman... She'll be a he soon enough. I'll make the final chapter in... hmmm...maybe two chapters. Check out my other fanfics too.  
*Tournament of Memories  
*Shinigami's Two Evils(I'd prefer if you didn't reply to this one. It sucks)  
* TwoYear Wait (by Nicole) 


	7. The beginning of the fight for Kurama's ...

We have to what?! Ch.7  
  
Disclaimer- Yu-Yu Hakusho doesn't belong to us, and so on, and so on, and so on...  
  
Says Paige- READ THIS!!!!!!!! Hello!! This is chapter 7! Could you believe that I wrote this chapter and Tournament of memories chapter 8 on the same day!!!??? I know it's remarkable... Any who, I am now really hurt 'cause I was hit with a hockey stick and now my leg is all wrapped up and it really hurts... But, at least my fans love me... Thank god for you guys. What would really help is if you really decided to write to me in a review or something and tell me what kind of fanfic you want me to write. If it is a mushy, fluffy response, I'll have Nicole write it, but if I like it, I'll write it. Oh, and I want to know which of the three of us you like best and who has the best taste in anime guys. I WANT YOUR OPNIONS, PEOPLE!!!!!!! You don't have to do this, but I would like it a lot... By the way, I'll probably put up chapter one of three new fics: Of pain of broken love: Sesshoumaru's heart, Genosis Angel, and Guardian Dreams, over the weekend... The first will be under Inuyasha, the second Gundam Wing, and the third will be under Yu-Yu Hakusho, so if people write in that they really want to read my new fics. Okay... Here is the chapter. By the by, I hope you guys are enjoying my writings. I really like it when people review and tell me what they think, so shout out what you want and what you like and I may just listen and you might see your idea pop up in one of my fics!!!!!!!!  
  
Ch.7- Rikashi sailed over Hiei's head as the Fire Koorime delivered a sword slash that was so powerful, it destroyed the wall. Kurama sent large tendrils of the army weed at Rikashi, who somehow and miraculously managed to dodge the destructive blow. A Rei Gun narrowly missed the youkai. Almost immediately after the blast, a Rei Sword glanced off his shoulder, spilling the youkai's blood for the first time in over a century. Rikashi snarled menacingly at the wielder and took a fierce swipe at him, clipping Kuwabara's ear. As Kuwabara was roaring in agony, Rikashi had an angry kitsune and a fiery Koorime on his hands. He flipped, somersaulted, and back flipped out of the way, his shirt effectively staving off the blows from the thorny whip and the cold steel sword. The two backed off, only to give room for yet another Rei Gun blast. Rikashi leaped out of the way quickly, dodged an aerial attack from Kuwabara, and landed on his feet on the other side of the room. With his adversaries on the other side, he finally found some room to attack. He raised his hands and sent a huge, black orb at Hiei.  
*Death Blast- whatever it hits will die in 24 hours unless if the user calls it off or is killed. The orb hit Hiei in the back hard, sending the hapless Fire Koorime into the wall. Hiei stood up slowly, shaking his head.  
"What was that?!" Kurama cried. Hiei chuckled.  
"You'll have to do better than that! That blast didn't even hurt me!" He shot at Rikashi, who laughed loudly.  
"Outwardly it didn't hurt you, but inwardly is another matter. In 24 hours, you shall die, unless if I call it off or... you succeed in killing me." Rikashi smiled evilly. Hiei's eyes widened.  
"Hiei's going to die...?" Kurama muttered. Rikashi nodded.  
"But, if you come with me, Kurama, I will reverse the spell and let you friends go. Deal? You for the life of your friend." Rikashi replied. Kurama and the others were dumbstruck. Hiei grew angry at the thought of his life being traded for Kurama (but then again, Hiei grew angry at the thought of his life being traded by anything. It's just that Kurama was his friend and that made him even madder. Remember that this is not a yaoi, so Hiei and Kurama are not a couple.).  
"Adding insult to injury is not a wise idea, Rikashi. I'll kill you myself before the hour is up, so my friend won't be going anywhere, especially anywhere with you." Hiei retorted. Rikashi's eyes flared up in fury and hatred.  
"How dare you! I give a chance to live and you don't take it! Oh, well it doesn't matter... I'll kill you and take Kurama as my wife. I'll make sure to keep you locked up until 24 hours have passed so that your death will be very slow and painful." Rikashi snapped. Kurama glared at the youkai and she prepared to rip off Rikashi's face.  
"Kurama is not going to your little honeymoon, as Hiei stated. Kurama's stayin' with us and you're gonna have a nice, long chat with Death." Yuusuke remarked. Rikashi snarled and lunged at Yuusuke. His sudden movements caught the Spirit Detective off guard and he slammed Yuusuke against the wall, his huge hand closing around Yuusuke's throat. Yuusuke gagged as his air was cut off. Suddenly, another thing was cut off: Rikashi's arm. The limb sailed through the air and landed at Botan's feet. Botan squealed and ran out of the room, WingGleam following her closely. Kurama stood there, her red locks flying out behind her, and her whip was covered in Rikashi's dark red blood. Rikashi glared at her. He swung very quickly and punched Kurama in the side of the head. Kurama flew into a cement wall with a sickening smack. As she slid down, Kuwabara noticed a deep red liquid stayed on the wall.  
"KURAMA!!!!" the three yelled. Kurama didn't reply.  
"You killed Kurama!!" Yuusuke shouted.  
"No, I didn't. I split her head open a bit, but that can easily be fixed. What I plan on doing to the rest of you, however, cannot be fixed quite so easily." Rikashi answered. He whirled, aiming a very strong punch at Yuusuke's face. Yuusuke hit the ground and laid there, half way between unconsciousness and consciousness. Hiei rushed Rikashi, dodged the oncoming blow, and socked the youkai in the face. Yuusuke groaned and got up just in time to see Rikashi fall from the force of Hiei's blow. Rikashi leapt to his feet and faced him and the others. The three conscious Yu-Yu Hakusho members turned to face Rikashi, knowing that if they did not defeat the youkai, three of them would be killed and Kurama would be forced to be Rikashi's wife for the rest of his life. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Ch.7~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Paige- I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Now check out my other fanfics, please!!!!!!!!! Any who, stay tuned for CHAPTER 8!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	8. Hiei's injury and Botan's capture

We have to what?! Ch. 8  
  
Disclaimer- It doesn't belong to us, you psychos...  
  
Says Paige- Hello!!! This is chapter 8!! Thanks to an observant reviewer, a.k.a Sareph, Yuusuke will use a very strong attack during this battle. I hope they win...  
Nicole- Well, you are the author... Why are you saying ' I hope they win'? You decide what they do!!  
Paige- I haven't decided if they will kill him now or later...or if the...  
Lyn- HUSH!!! DON'T GIVE IT AWAY!  
Paige- Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha!! I've got it!!! Never mind me fans. I just have a dirty plan...  
  
Ch.8- The three stood there, glaring at Rikashi, who glared back. Rikashi's blood dribbled onto the stone floor, his severed arm still bleeding from its place on the floor. Kurama lay in a crumpled heap, a small pool of blood mingling with the red hair. Hiei slashed the air with his sword. He was waiting for an opening; an opening to attack. Kuwabara, blood leaking from his injured ear, rushed Rikashi. His Rei Sword came down at Rikashi. Rikashi fazed out, only to reappear behind Kuwabara. Before he could attack, the air behind him changed. He jumped. Hiei sliced right underneath his feet, barely missing him and Kuwabara's back. Rikashi landed heavily on the small fire youkai, almost snapping the small spinal cord in two pieces. Hiei screamed in agony. It was the worst pain he had ever felt. Rikashi must've weighed at least three tons. Hiei rolled around on the floor, almost crying as blinding pains shot up his back. Rikashi placed his foot firmly on Hiei's back and pressed down. Hiei cried out.  
"Stop that!!!!!" Yuusuke yelled. Rikashi laughed and pushed down harder on Hiei, making the poor fire youkai howl in pain. Hiei felt like his spine was going to shatter. Kuwabara lunged at Rikashi, only to be thrown back into the wall. Rikashi's laughter bounced off of the slimy stonewalls. He stomped on Hiei's back. Hiei screamed loudly, blood leaking out of his mouth. Yuusuke was furious. He ran at Rikashi, pulling his fist back as he did. When he reached the huge youkai, he stopped quickly, his fist shooting into Rikashi.  
"SHOTGUN!!!!!" Yuusuke cried. The huge blue beam slammed into Rikashi's stomach. Rikashi flew into the opposite wall, rubble falling on him. Yuusuke kneeled next to Hiei, who was gasping as sharp tendrils of pain coursed the length of his body.  
"Are you alright?" He asked. Hiei groaned, trying to sit up.  
"I can't feel my back. That's not a good sign, right?" Hiei replied, not as meanly as he should have. Pain was evident in his eyes. Yuusuke petted Hiei's head and stood up. Kuwabara walked over, carrying Kurama.  
"I'll have to carry Hiei... He says he can't feel his back." Yuusuke explained to Kuwabara, who nodded.  
"No... You have to turn Kurama back into a guy. What will we say to Koenma when we bring a FEMALE Kurama back?"" Hiei stated from the floor.  
"Oh yeah!! I'll go do it." Kuwabara ran over to the tank. He gently placed Kurama into the tank and pushed the button to close the hatch. After a few more sessions of button pressing, liquid was filling the tank. Yuusuke stood next to Kuwabara, a now unconscious Hiei in his arms. Botan and WingGleam ran back into the room.  
"Is that big, nasty youkai dead?" Botan asked. Yuusuke nodded.  
"Yep. I hit him close-range with my Shotgun blast." He gloated. Botan jumped up for joy.  
"Well, as soon as Kurama is a guy again, we can leave." She said happily. Suddenly, the ground erupted underneath her. Botan screamed as huge hands grabbed her.  
"BOTAN!!!!!!" Yuusuke cried. Rikashi held Botan off of the ground. He had blood streaming down his face, a huge gash on his arm, and his stomach was severely bleeding.  
"No (bad language) way... How the Hell did you survive that blast?!" Yuusuke yelled. Rikashi laughed. His claws dug into Botan's side. She cried out.  
' I can survive anything... But, now the question is... Can she?" Rikashi replied before digging his claws deeper into Botan's sides.  
"AAAAHHHHHH!!! UNHAND ME, VERMIN!!!!!!! Botan screamed. Blood trickled down her sides and onto the floor. Yuusuke carefully set Hiei onto the ground. He was weakened by the use of consecutive Rei Guns and that final Shotgun blasts. Kuwabara was too slow and blundering to really get a good hit on the agile youkai. Hiei was unconscious and Kurama was in the tank, also unconscious. Besides, even if Hiei were awake, he would be too hurt to help. These thoughts raced through Yuusuke's mind in a fraction of a second. He raised his hand, ready to use another Shotgun attack, and then he realized that Rikashi was holding Botan right in front of him, blocking him from Yuusuke and the others. Yuusuke also noticed that his back was facing Kurama and that the kitsune's eyes were slowly opening ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Ch.8~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Paige- Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!! I left off at a PURRFECT cliffhanger. (giggle) Nicole- (strains against restraints as she tries to get to Paige) YOU HURT HIEI!!!!!!!! HOW DARE YOU LET RIKASHI HURT HIM!!!!!!!!!!!! I LOVE HIEI!!!!!!!! HOW COULD YOU?????!!!! PLUS HE'S UNCONCIOUS!!!!!!!!!! I'LL KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!! I'LL KILL YOU!!!!!!!! (security drags her off and Heero hugs her in the hallway) Paige- Ya know... I always forget that Nicole is in love with Hiei... Always... Any who, fans I am so sorry if I hurt your favorite guy (or if I turned your favorite guy into a girl) and I am so sorry that this chapter is short and leaves off at yet another cliffhanger... I'll fix it soon. After I get out of the court hearings because Yuusuke and Kuwabara are suing me... Yuusuke is suing me because I beat him up last week (we fought at school and I won by a landslide. I beat him in front of everyone, including teachers) and Kuwabara is suing me because I insulted him... My life would so suck if I didn't have Quatre, Sesshoumaru, and Yoko Kurama around... 


	9. Anger explodes and hormones arise

We have to What Ch.9  
  
Disclaimer- Don't own, so don't sue... yawn...  
  
Says Paige- Welcome to CHAPTER 9!!!!!!!!!! I hope you guys are ready, because this fic is coming to an end. Soon, you'll have to get your kicks somewhere else. By the by, I wrote a Fruits Basket fic called "Forgotten Sohmas" so you could read it. It isn't that good however... although I think I put gay guys in there... Ya know, to liven things up. But you can't read it; because it got flamed badly and I removed it, so I am going to stay away from Fruits Basket and stick to Gundam Wing, Inuyasha, and Yu-Yu Hakusho. One of the reviewers I had to apologize to 'cause I kind of insulted her culture, so no other fics than those three will be coming from Paige of A THREE, trust me. Any who, I finally got a chance to update, so READ!!!!!!!!  
  
Ch.9- Kurama's eyes slowly opened. Yuusuke watched Kurama. Hiei was still in a state of unconsciousness and Kuwabara didn't know what to do. Botan screamed again as Rikashi's claws dug into her side. Yuusuke looked at the tank. He saw Kurama pull out a rose seed, which turned into a rose. Yuusuke suddenly knew what to do.  
"REI GUN!!!!!!!!" He shouted. It sped right by Rikashi and crashed into the tank. Glass went everywhere, and so did the Rose whip. It sped around, slicing up Rikashi's back. Rikashi roared and dropped Botan. He whirled to Kurama, got a whip slash across the face, but he managed to grab Kurama's throat. He easily hoisted Kurama off of the ground. Kurama choked.  
"You stupid kitsune!! You actually thought your stupid plan would work?! I am Rikashi, Lord of this Castle!!!!!! You cannot best me!!!!!!!" Rikashi cried. His hand squeezed Kurama's throat. Kurama cried out, saliva trickling down the kitsune's face. Kuwabara pulled out his Rei Sword, the longer version, and sliced Rikashi's back. Rikashi roared, whipped around, and threw Kurama into Kuwabara. The two lay there for a while. Hiei was still unconscious and Yusuke was losing energy fast.  
"Now, Spirit Detective... It is you and I." Rikashi whispered. Yusuke gulped. Damn! What can I do against Mr. Macho over there?, Yusuke thought. Kurama and Kuwabara stood up slowly. Rikashi didn't notice them. Yusuke pointed at Rikashi, forming a Rei Gun blast. Kurama pulled out another rose and Kuwabara's Rei Sword was back in commission. Yusuke fired as Kurama's whip slashed down and Kuwabara's sword whooshed through the air. Rikashi was burned and sliced at the same time. He collapsed. Kurama heaved a sigh.  
"Is it finally over?" Kurama asked. Yusuke poked Rikashi.  
"Yep... He's dead all right." He informed.  
"What about Hiei?' Kurama sat down as those words popped out.  
"Hangin' in there." Yusuke walked over to Botan.  
"You okay?" Botan nodded. Yusuke picked up Hiei. Then, a thought struck him. He whirled to Kurama,  
"Um... Are you a guy again?" Yusuke asked. Kurama looked at him.  
"No..." Kurama replied. Yusuke's world shattered.  
"Um... I destroyed the tank freeing you..." Yusuke whispered. Kurama's world shattered. The people in Ningenkai could've heard the kitsune's scream as that information sunk in. -------------------------------------Suuichi Minamino's Home---------------- ----------------------  
"Oh god!!!!!!!! If Mom sees me as a girl... AUGH!!!!!!!" Kurama threw herself onto her bed.  
"Maybe you could hide your gender change from her." Kuwabara said. They all looked at him.  
"How can Kurama hide those enormously, huge..."  
"Say anything more and I'll kill you." Kurama warned Yusuke. Hiei groaned from his place on the futon in Kurama's room. He rolled and sat up.  
  
"Augh... Where am I?" He muttered.  
"My room." Kurama replied as she drew her legs up under her into a sitting position. Hiei's eyes suddenly flicked down. ----------------------------------Ten minutes later------------------------- ---------------------------  
"So... Has he regained consciousness yet?" Kuwabara asked. Yusuke shook his head. The two looked over at Kurama, who had her head buried into Botan's shoulder.  
"Um... Kurama, if you stay a woman and guys look at your huge..." The look on Kurama's face when she glared at Yusuke made him skip the next word. "What I'm trying to say is that if a guy looks at you, you can't knock them out. You probably really hurt Hiei."  
"IT'S NOT RIGHT FOR HIM TO BE LOOKING THERE!!!!!!!!!!!! HE KNOWS THAT I AM NOT A GIRL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HE KNOWS THAT I AM A GUY AND I DON'T WANT TO BE TRAPPED LIKE THIS, SO WHY IN HELL IS HE LOOKING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!??????????" Kurama screamed. Botan covered her ears as Kurama's rage exploded.  
"You're starting to remind me of Keiko..." Yusuke muttered. Kurama buried her head back into Botan's shoulder.  
"Maybe Genkai could help." Kuwabara offered. Kurama whirled to him.  
"OH YEAH!!!! THAT'S A GREAT IDEA!!!!! YUKINA AND GENKAI CAN LAUGH AT THE GREAT FEMALE YOKO KURAMA!!!!!!!!!!" Kurama screeched. Botan awkwardly grinned at her.  
"Um... It may be a good idea. It can't hurt." Kurama sighed.  
"Yes, it can. What little ego I have is going to be destroyed by the end of this week." At that moment, Yusuke glanced down. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Ch.9~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Paige- Don't kill me because Hiei was KO because he stared at Kurama's... Kurama- (covers Paige's mouth) Let's not talk about it. Hiei- Why? Because as a girl you have huge... Kurama- (glares at him) Hiei- Never mind. Paige- Well! That was fun. Goodnight people!!! (tackles Kurama, kissing him hard) Hiei- I AM SOOOOO OUTTA HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!! (runs off) 


End file.
